The present invention relates to connecting joints used for a case, and, in particular, to an improved connecting joint used for a case having a rigid structure.
Conventional case structure is usually provided with fastening means on the external surfaces of the case casing. It is very common that the fastening means is formed from a male insertion member and a female insert holder. Such a fastening means is not durable and opens easily and accidentally.